Don't Leave Me (I'm Sorry)
by KyuRaeBlue
Summary: kisah percintaan, persahabatan dan persaudaraan 3 sahabat. Sojin yang harus merasakan manis dan pahitnya cinta karena Kai. Raein yang harus membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengingat masa lalunya. In Young yang harus bersaing dengan sunbaenya untuk mendapatkan hati Siwon. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya. apakan mereka berhasil melewati tantangan demi tantangan demi menggapai cinta sejatinya.?


Part 1

Cast : Lee Sojin  
Kim Kai  
Lee Taeyeong  
Kim In Young  
Oh Sehoon  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Raein  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Kim Myung Soo  
Other cast : Suju member  
EXO member  
Jung Soo Jung ( Krystal F(X))  
Irine  
Seohyun  
Genre : Comedy, hurt, sad, romantic

Ini fanfiction pertama yang saya publish. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, abal-abal, gaje dan semua murni ide saya sendiri jadi tolong jangan mengcopas karya abal-abal saya. buat sahabat saya, Neni dan Dinda, maaf baru bisa publish sekarang. Semoga suka ya. Have fun guys, and happy reading ^_^"

KRINGGGGGGGGG….!

Drap… Drap…Drap…

Semua siswa langsung berlarian masuk ke sekolah. Well alasannya simple, " tidak mau kena hukuman dari sunbae mereka di hari pertama ospek ". Ya, hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, dimana siswa sekolah dasar memasuku jenjang SMP, dan siswa SMP memasuki jenjang SMA, begitu seterusnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang terjadi di SOPA. Para siswa baru sibuk berlarian menuju lapangan utama agar tak terlambat. Tetapi, hanya yeoja cantik ini saja yang masih berjalan santai, sementara teman-temannya sudah berlarian.

Hhhh~…. Yeoja cantik itu menghela napas cukup panjang, seperti menandakan kalau dia sedang –mereda emosinya, terlihat dari raut kesalnya.  
" Dasar ikan jelek kurang ajar.! Gara-gara dia tak mau memberiku tumpangan, aku harus rela berdiri di bus sampai sekolah. Lihat saja, pulang nanti akan aku buat ikan peliharaannya menjadi ikan bakar!" Benar kan apa kataku.

Yeoja itu pun terus menggerutu, sampai…  
" Yak Lee Raein..!"  
Yeoja yang dimaksud pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melempar tatapan pada si pemilik suara. Seorang yeoja tak kalah cantiknya berlari riang menghampiri sang sahabat. Mengakibatkan rambut hitam legam yang tergerai indah itu, ikut terbawa angin yang menerbangkannya.

" Hey ada apa dengan wajahmu eoh….? Wajahmu itu sudah datar seperti tembok, jangan dibuat lebih datar lagi." Ejeknya sembari merangkul Raein –yeoja yang menggerutu tadi-.  
" Aku sedang tak mood untuk bercanda Kim In Young." Sahut Raein kelewat datar.  
" Wah wah wah…. Ada apa heh….? Hari pertama sekolah sudah bad mood begini.."  
" Ini semua gara-gara ikan jelek itu. Awas saja, akan ku balas dia nanti….!" Gerutu Raein –lagi-.  
" Well, jadi ini karena kakak tampanmu itu, Donghae hyung eoh….? Ada apa lagi kali ini….?" Tanya In Young sembari berjalan dan masih dalam merangkul Raein.

" Dia tampan, tapi sikapnya selalu membuatku naik darah.! Apalagi tadi, aku hanya ingin menumpang mobilnya untuk ke sekolah saja dia malah meninggalkannku. Terpaksa aku naik bus, dan terus berdiri sampai sini. Dasar oppa sialan.!" Kesal Raein.  
" Dan kau. Berhenti memanggil oppaku dengan sebutan hyung. Kau ini yeoja bukan namja…." Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk In Young.  
" Hahahaha,, arraseo arraseo…. Sudah, hal itu bisa dibahas nanti. Sekarang kita harus cepat ke lapangan utama, siswa lain sudah ada di sana. Kajja.."

In Young pun melepas rangkulannya dan langsung menarik Raein menuju lapangan utama, tempat dimana akan dibukanya ospek tahun ajaran baru. Sesampainya disana tempat itu sudah penuh, dan mau tak mau In Young dan Raein berada di barisan paling belakang.

" Huhh aku benci barisan paling belakang.." Gerutu In Young.  
" Itu karena kau pendek.." Celetuk Raein datar dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari In Young. Tapi, Raein terlihat cuek.  
" Kau.. Wajah flat menyebalkan…!" Kesal In Young sembari menunjuk Raein tepat di depan wajahnya.  
" Terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku sedikit tersanjung." Sahut Raein datar sembari menurunkan tangan In Young dari depan wajahnya.

In Young yang mendengarnya pun hanya mampu mendengus kesal. Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya, lebih-lebih In Young kini tengah meredam rasa kesalnya terhadap sang sahabat berwajah flat tapi cantik itu.

Di depan sana pembawa acara sedang membacakan susunan acara, dan itu membuatnya bosan. In Young pun melihat sekelilingnya, sampai tatapannya terhenti tepat pada sosok yeoja di sebelah kirinya.  
" Annyeong.." sapanya kemudian, membuat perhatian Raein teralihkan kearah sahabatnya dan seorang siswi baru di sampingnya.

Yeoja yang disapa pun menoleh dan diiringi tautan alis samar.  
" Kau menyapaku..?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri – masih dalam mode bingung-.  
" Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi. Namaku In Young,, Kim In Young. Neo..?"  
In Young pun mengulurkan tangannya, tak lupa senyum 3 jarinya. Cukup lama tangan itu melayang, sampai yeoja di depannya menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senyum tak kalah lebar. Sementara Raein sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

" Namaku Sojin. Lee Sojin.."  
" Okey Sojin, mulai sekarang kau sahabatku dan Raein.." Celetuknya kemudian sembari menoleh ke sebelah kanannya –tempat Raein berada-.  
" Ehh..?"

Sojin pun mengikuti arah pandangan In Young. Merasa diperhatikan, Raein pun menoleh, dan mendapati 2 tatapan berbeda dari orang di sebelahnya. In Young dengan tatapan –cepat perkenalkan dirimu padanya-, sementara Sojin dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Hhhh~.. Raein menghela napas pendek, dan  
" Raein.." Singkat, padat, jelas. Setelah itu, Raein kembali melihat ke depan. Seperti bukan perkenalan kan..? Dan reaksi 2 orang disampingnya pun berbeda. In Young dengan pandangan malasnya, sedangkan Sojin dengan pandangan bingungnya.

" Ne..?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir cherry Sojin.  
" Maafkan dia. Dia memang seperti itu. Namanya Raein, Lee Raein lebih tepatnya. Sahabatku satu-satunya. Yeoja bertampang datar, dingin, cuek, mengesalkan, susah diatur, kalau tidur seperti orang pingsan, pemalas, dan terkadang bar-bar.."

Sontak, ucapan In Young pun membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Raein. In Young yang menyadarinya hanya dapat tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi putih rapinya. Dan Raein pun hanya memutar matanya malas.

" Well untuk 3 sifat terakhir tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hehe. Kecuali sifat bar-barnya." Ujarnya membenarkan masih dengan mode senyum 3 jarinya.  
" Tutup mulutmu, sialan.!" Desis Raein.  
" Tuh kan. Benar kan apa kataku." Celetuk In Young.  
" Kim In Young…!" Desis Raein, lagi.  
" Okey, okey. Aku diam." Kalah In Young sembari cemberut.  
" Annyeong Raein.."  
Dan sapaan Sojin hanya dibalas senyum tipis dari Raein.

" Kau harus sabar jika berhadapan dengan ice princess, dia memang seperti itu. Tapi aslinya, dia orang yang hangat, penyayang, dan peduli pada orang-orang terdekatnya.."  
Sojin yang mendengar penuturan In Young pun mengangguk paham. Setelah itu, mereka kembali focus kepada acara pembukaan ospek.

Tiba saatnya sang ketua panitia ospek memberikan sambutannya. Sontak semua siswi langsung bertetiak dan berdecak kagum. Bagaimana tidak, ketua ospek mereka seorang namja tampan dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Siswi lain sibuk berdecak kagum dan ngerumpi, tetapi hal lain terjadi pada 3 yeoja paling belakang. Ya yeoja yang ku maksud adalah Sojin, In Young dan Raein. Mereka terlihat biasa saja. Sojin dan In Young melempar tatapan biasa pada sang ketua ospek, sedangkan Raein. Tatapan malaslah yang dia lontarkan.

" Yeoja disini terlalu berlebihan. Apa bagusnya ikan jelek itu sampai mendapatkan tatapan penuh kekaguman..?" Guman Raein yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh kedua yeoja disampingnya.  
" Kkk~ sabar Rae-ah. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu oppamu. Dan juga wajar jika siswi disini tertarik dengan oppamu, dia cukup tampan dan manis menurutku." Ujar In Young.

Yup sang ketua ospek adalah Lee Donghae, kakak kandung Raein. Dia berada di tingkat akhir tahun ini. Seperti yang diucapkan In Young, Donghae memang salah satu namja dari tingkat akhir yang populer di sekolahnya. Banyak siswi yang terpikat olehnya. Bagaimana tidak, Donghae namja yang tampan, manis, baik hati, cerdas, dan tentunya berasal dari golongan atas, benar-benar nyaris sempurna ( karena yang sempurnya hanya Sang Pencipta,, kkk~ ). Satu paket komplit bukan.

" Kau ini suka ya dengan oppaku..? Suka sekali memujinya.." Sindir Raein dengan tatapan menyelidik.  
" Kau ini sok tau.. Aku hanya kagum dengan oppamu. Lagi pula kau tau siapa yang aku suka.."  
Raein pun kembali memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan In Young mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sojin.

" Tak usah memasang tampang jelek seperti itu Sojin-ah.."  
Sojin yang –tadinya- masih dalam mode bingung langsung tersadar, dan mendelik tak terima ke arah In Young, orang yang mengejeknya tadi. Tetapi ekspresi itu tak berlangsung lama saat.

" Ketua ospek kita itu kakak dari Raein. Jadi jangan kaget kalau dia berbicara tak sopan seperti tadi.." Terang In Young. Sojin pun mengangguk paham. ' pantas saja Raein cantik dan manis, oppanya saja sama, tampan dan manis.'-batinnya dan kembali fokus mendengarkan sepatah dua patah kata dari si ketua ospek.

" Selamat pagi semua, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Aku adalah ketua ospek tahun ini. Aku berada di tingkat akhir. Tak banyak mungkin yang akan aku sampaikan, tetapi aku mengucapkan selamat datang di School Of Performing Art. Semoga kalian betah belajar disini. Dan selama mengikuti ospek, kalian harus mematuhi segala peratutan yang telah di tetapkan. Jangan ada yang membolos. Bagi yang membolos saat ospek, akan dikenakan hukuman. Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Tetap semangat. Terima kasih." Begitulah kiranya sambutan singkat dari Donghae. Tak lupa dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Tepuk tangan pun tak lupa diberikan kepada sang ketua ospek. Sebelum turun dari podium, dia mengedarkan penglihatannya dan tatapannya langsung beradu dengan tatapan kesal seseorang yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Raein. ' setelah ini aku harus menyelesaikan masalah tadi, kalau tidak dia akan mendiamkanku selama 3 hari.'-batinnya. Donghae pun segera membungkuk dan tersenyum –lagi-, lalu segera turun dari podium. Dan setelahnya di sambung dengan berbagai sambutan dan petuah dari kepala sekolah.

.

Saat ini seluruh siswa baru sudah berpencar dengan kelompok masing-masing mengikuti sunbae pemimpin kelompok mereka. Yup, acara telah selesai 30 menit yang lalu dan sekarang mereka diajak berkeliling sekolah sebelum besok memulai ospek hari pertama.

Tak terkecuali dengan kelompok Raein, In Young, Sojin dan siswa bernama Taeyeong. Sang sunbae tengah menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan yang kini tengah mereka lewati, tetapi sepertinya Raein sangat terlihat tidak suka dengan salah satu sunbae yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Sementara Taeyeong, namja tampan itu malah lebih tertarik memandangi Sojin dari pada mendengarkan ucapan dari sunbaenya yang bernama Siwon. ' Sojin itu sangat cantik, manis lagi..' gumamnya dalam hati dan mulai senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Sementara In Young terlihat yang paling bersemangat. Faktor utamanya adalah sunbae tampan yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Siwon, lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon. Namja tampan yang baik hati, ramah, kaya, dan rendah hati. Namja yang berhasil memikat hati In Young. Sesekali In Young mencoba menarik perhatian sang sunbae pujaannya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan.

Sojin hanya bisa sesekali terkekeh saat melihat semu merah samar di pipi chubby sahabatnya, saat sunbaenya menatap sang sahabat sembari melemparkan senyuman manisnya. Sojin yang masih asik tertawa kecil mulai merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Dan benar saja, saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Taeyeong, namja itu seketika salah tingkah dan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Sojin pun balas tersenyum dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari sunbaenya.

" Mian tapi aku akan pergi sebentar. Siwon, Ryeowook tolong bawa mereka berkeliling ya. Dan untuk kau Raein, ikut aku.."  
Setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua temannya, Donghae pun langsung menggenggam tangan Raein dan menariknya lembut.

" Hei sunbae tapi aku belum selesai berkeliling..!" Ujar Raein tak terima, saat dengan seenak jidatnya Donghae yang notabennya adalah kakaknya menyeretnya berlainan arah dengan kelompoknya.  
" Diamlah, dan ikuti oppamu. Atau aku akan berteriak kalau kau adalah kekasihku."  
" Neo micheoseo..?!" Sungut Raein.  
" Makanya diam.."

Entah karena ucapan Donghae, atau karena sekarang semua pasang mata yang mereka lewati tengah menatap mereka intens yang menyebabkan Raein tak mau lebih lagi menarik perhatian.  
Setelah merasa aman, Donghae pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap sang adik – tanpa melepaskan genggamannya-.

" Sekarang apa yang akan kau katakan eoh..? Cepat, waktuku tak banyak.." Ketus Raein.  
Hhh~…. Donghae menghela napas sejenak.  
" Rae-ah, rusa kecilku, maafkan oppa ne. Maaf untuk kejadian tadi. Bukannya aku tak mau memberimu tumpangan, tapi kare–…"  
" Karena apa heh,,?! Gara-gara oppa, aku harus rela terus berdiri di dalam bus sampai sekolah. Kakiku rasanya mau copot tau. Dan ini semua karena oppa.." Potong Raein masih dengan nada ketusnya. Raein pun menghempaskan tangan sang oppa.

" Oppa tak mau memberimu tumpangan tadi karena oppa tidak ingin membuatmu mendapat masalah di hari pertama ospekmu karena fans-fansku.." Terang Donghae.  
" Kenapa..? Karena oppa takut kalau fans-fans gilamu itu akan membullyku, iya..?! Well, sebenarnya aku juga malas meladeni kelakuan gila mereka. Tapi sepertinya oppa lupa kalau aku menguasai hapkido dan judo.." Ujar Raein sakratis.  
" Hhh~ okey oppa minta maaf. Sebagai permintaan maaf oppa, kau boleh meminta apapun.."

Sebenarnya Raein sudah ingin mengembangkan senyum lebarnya, tetapi dia menahannya.  
" Benarkah..? Apapun..?" Tanya Raein yang masih berusaha memasang wajah flat andalannya.  
" Ya apapun untuk rusa kecilku.."  
" Hey itu panggilan sayang darinya. Oppa tak boleh memakainya.." Rajuk Raein.

" Arraseo-arraseo, my little princess, kau mau apa eoh..?" Ujar Donghae tersenyum kecil.  
" Traktir aku bubble tea dan saat di sekolah selama 1 minggu, belikan aku 5 boneka rusa yang besar. Terakhir, aku akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama oppa setiap hari. Titik.." Ujar Raein dengan penekanan di kata ' setiap hari'.

" Hhh~…."  
" Kenapa, tidak mau..?! Ya sudah.." Ujarnya kembali ketus.  
Raein pun menyentak tangannya yang masih digenggam erat dan siap melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang oppa, sampai Donghae menggenggam tangannya lagi.  
" Okey oppa turuti.." Pasrah Donghae kemudian.  
" Yey.. Oppa yang terbaik."

Raein pun langsung memeluk sang oppa dengan senyum mengembang. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Donghae membalas pelukan sang adik dan ikut tersenyum.  
" Jadi…. Oppa dimaafkan…?"  
" Tentu saja.." Sahut Raein masih dengan senyum yang mengembang.  
" Okey kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kelompokmu.."  
Donghae pun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menggandeng Raein menuju kelompoknya.

Ya Raein akan terlihat sangat manja dan periang saat di rumah, apalagi dengan sang oppa. Tetapi saat berada di luar lingkungan rumah, dia langsung menjelma menjadi sosok ice princess. Entah apa sebabnya.

Sementara itu, kelompok 1 yang dipimpin oleh Siwon kini tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah dan duduk di bawah pohon maple yang rindang.

" Geurae, sekarang aku akan bertanya pada kalian. Apa alasan kalian memilih SOPA dari pada sekolah yang lain. Mulai dari kau Taeyeong.." Ujar Ryeowook sembari menunjuk Jungkook.  
" Emm,, aku ingin lebih mengasah bakat rapp dan danceku. Dan menurutku, memang sekolah ini yang bisa membuatku lebih baik." Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

" Kalau kau..?" Ujar Ryeowook sembari mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sojin.  
" Emm,, aku mau mendalami seni vocal dan dance sunbae. Selain itu, aku memang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk meneruskan sekolahku di sini." Ujar Sojin dengan senyum manisnya. Hal itu membuat Taeyeong yang berada di sampingnya terpana. Ryeowook mengangguk.

" Kalau In Young..?"  
Suara Siwon membuyarkan lamunan In Young.  
" Karena ada oppa.." Sahutnya tanpa sadar.  
Sontak semua pandangan langsung tertuju padanya. In Young yang baru tersadar akan ucapannya pun membelakakkan matanya lucu dan langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. ' aishh Kim In Young pabo..! apa yang barusan aku katakan..! ish pabo.. pabo.. pabo..!' rutuknya dalam hati.

" E-ehh bukan itu yang ku maksud. Aku memang punya target masuk ke sini. Karena aku ingin mendalami seni vocal dan dance. Sama seperti Sojin dan juga temanku yang satunya, Raein. Ya, itu alasanku.." Ujarnya gelagapan. Semburat merah perlahan muncul di pipi chubbynya.  
" Target masuk SOPA atau, target untuk lebih dekat dengan Siwon sunbae..?" Ujar Sojin, menaik turunkan alisnya. Menggoda sahabatnya yang sudah memerah.  
" M-mwo..? Ani.. Tujuanku memang ingin mendalami seni vocal dan dance.." Kilah In Young  
" Kalau memang bukan,, kenapa mukamu tambah memerah eoh..? Ahh aku tau, pasti karena Siwon oppa sekarang sedang menatapmu ya.." Sojin semakin gencar menggoda sahabatnya, saat melihat sembutar merah itu menjalar ke telinga In Young.

In Young pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak lama pandangan mata itu langsung bertabrakan dengan mata bening Siwon. Benar apa yang di ucapkan Sojin. Pria tampan itu tengah menatapnya, intens. Ugh, wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Tak mau berlama-lama beradu pandang, In Young pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

" Hey In Young.. Ada apa dengan wajahmu..? Kau sakit..? Merah sekali..?"Kembali, Sojin berulah menggodanya.  
In Young pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, dan.  
" Yak! Berhentilah menggodaku..!"  
Dan gelak tawa pun pecah, saat melihat muka In Young sudah benar-benar merah.  
" Wah,, wah,, wah. Ada apa ini. Seru sekali.."

Sahut seseorang di belakang mereka. Semuanya pun serempak menoleh dan mendapati Donghae berjalan ke arah mereka, diikuti Raein yang mengekor di belakangnya. In Young pun langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Raein, menggelayutkan tangannya di tangan kiri sang sahabat dengan manja. Sedangkan Raein hanya melemparkan tatapan ' ada apa..?' masih tanpa ekspresi.

" Raei-ya…. Lihat,mereka semua jahat padaku. Mereka mengejekku kalau alasanku masuk sekolah ini karena ada Siwon oppa, padahalkan bukan seperti itu. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang mengertiku.." Rengeknya dengan tatapan memelas, berharap Raein membelanya. Namun…

" Memang benar kan? Alasan utamamu kesini karena Siwon oppa. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang berkoar-koar seperti orang gila di kamarku saat kau tau kalau kau di terima di sini. Ah ya, jangan lupakan ranjangku yang hampir rusak karena kau berlompat-lompat ria sambil memasang wajah dan senyum idiotmu."  
Pupus sudah harapan pembelaan dari sahabatnya, saat Raein membongkar rahasianya dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah sekalipun. Sementara itu, Sojin dan yang lain sedang berusaha menahan tawanya saat mengetahui satu lagi rahasia In Young.

PLETAK!

" HEY! Kenapa menjitakku! Lagi pula ucapanku memang benar! Ish sakit sekali." Protes Raein sembari mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.  
" Kau ini tidak bisa membelaku sekali saja ya…?! Kenapa malah ikut-ikutan membullyku…! Dasar mulut ember.!" Sembur In Young jengkel.  
" Itu bukan bullying Youngie-ah. Tapi ke-nya-ta-an. Lagi pula, berani bayar berapa kau menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut eoh..?!" Balas Raein sakratis.

Gelak tawa pun kembali pecah, kecuali Siwon dan Donghae yang hanya menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum maklum.  
" Kau ini…." Gemas In Young.  
" Sekali lagi kau pukul kepalaku. Bayar makananmu sendiri…! Aku tak mau membayarnya…!" Potong  
Raein saat melihat In Young kembali ingin melayangkan pukulan di kepalanya.

In Young pun menghentikan tangannya dan mendengus kesal. Ia lebih memilih tak jadi memukul kepala sahabat cantiknya tapi berwajah flat itu, dari pada makanan yang ia pesan di kantin tak dibayarkan lagi.

" Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke lapangan utama. Waktu berkeliling kita sudah habis. Kajja." Ujar Donghae melerai.  
Semua pun menurut dan mulai beranjak menuju lapangan utama.

.

Cklek!

" Kami pulang….!" Seru Sojin sesaat setelah membuka pintu utama.  
" Ehh,, sepi? Kemana semua orang…?" Gumamnya heran.  
" Ada apa?"  
Terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Sojin pun menoleh, dan mendapati sang kakak sudah berdiri di sana.  
" Appa dan eomma tidak ada di rumah oppa." Sahut Sojin, dan melangkah masuk.

Drap…. Drap…. Drap…

Suara langkah terburu pun berhasil menarik perhatian dua insan yang baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar masing-masing.

" Tuan muda dan nona muda sudah pulang. Maaf ajhumma berada di dapur tadi." Ujarnya saat berada di hadapan dua anak majikannya.  
" Eumm. Ah ne ajhumma, appa eomma eodi?" Sahut sang tuan muda.

" Tuan besar belum pulang, kalau nyonya sedang berbelanja ke supermarket bersama Eunji."  
" Ahh begitu, pantas saja rumah ini sepi. Eunji eonni sedang pergi." Celetuk Sojin kemudian.  
Sang kakak pun hanya tersenyum dan mengusak lembut surai sang adik yang tengah cemberut.

" Sudah, sekarang kau mandi, dan oppa tunggu di ruang makan. Hemm…." Ujar sang kakak.  
" Ne Eunhyuk oppa. Tapi,, kita tunggu appa dan eomma dulu ne."  
" Hmm, arraseo kita tunggu appa dan eomma baru kita makan malam. Cha, sekarang kau bersihkan badanmu." Ujar Eunhyuk.  
" Siap bos…." Sahut Sojin sembari mengangkat tangan, membentuk gestur hormat.

Eunhyuk pun hanya terkekeh ringan. Selepas itu Sojin pun beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.  
" Ajhumma, siapkan makan malamnya nanti saja ya kalau appa dan eomma sudah pulang." Ujar Eunhyuk.  
" Ne tuan muda. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ujar sang ajhumma, dan mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk.  
Sang ajhumma pun berlalu, disusul Eunhyuk yang beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat dan membersihkan diri.  
.

Ruang makan kediaman keluarga Lee terlihat begitu hangat. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia dari pada makan dan berkumpul bersama keluarga tercinta. Sesekali terdengar obrolan dan candaan ringan di sela-sela acara makan mereka.

" Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu chagi? Menyenangkan….?" Ujar sang kepala keluarga.  
" Ne appa. Sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan aku sudah mendapat dua orang sahabat." Sahut Sojin dengan nada riang.  
"Jinjayo? Wah bagus kalau begitu. Kapan-kapan undang mereka makan di rumah kita, arraseo…." Sahut sang eomma.  
" Ne eomma."

" Siapa nama teman-temanmu….?" Celetuk Eunhyuk.  
" Kim In Young dan Lee Raein. Wae.?" Sahut sang adik.  
" Kim In Young dan Lee Raein. Hmmm, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing, sebentar…." Balas Eunhyuk sembari mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

" Ahh ya oppa ingat sekarang. Mereka itu adik teman oppa, Heechul hyung dan Donghae." Lanjutnya.  
" Jinjayo….?!" Balas Sojin sedikit terkejut.  
" Ehh, kau belum tau ya.?" Balas sang kakak heran.  
" Kalau Raein aku sudah tau,tapi kalau In Young aku baru tau. Pantas saja sifatnya usil dan sok percaya diri, apalagi ucapannya yang terkadang pedas dan tajam. Suka semaunya sendiri, cerewet dan menjengkelkan. Ternyata dia adiknya Heechul oppa. Tak jauh beda lah." Sahut Sojin yang kembali memakan makanannya.

" Hahaha kau ini. Untung saja mereka berdua tidak ada yang mendengar ucapanmu. Kalau sampai dengar, mereka akan berbicara panjang lebar selama 1 jam nonstop."  
" Haha benarkah.?" Eunhyuk pun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan ringan.  
" Sudah-sudah, lanjutkan makan kalian. Setelah itu, jangan lupa belajar dan langsung istirahat." Ujar sang kepala keluarga.  
" Ne appa." Sahut HyukJin bersamaan.  
Setelah itu hanya kesunyian yang meliputi acara makan mereka.

.

.

.  
TBC

mohon sarannya ya guys, buat kebaikan bersama. Thanks….


End file.
